Poción de amor
by Lilyloveyuriyaoi
Summary: [AU!ENDING]. Todo el mundo sabe que Sousuke Yamazaki y Haruka Nanase no se llevan muy bien que digamos, pero gracias a la poción de amor de Rei (la cual Makoto agradece que no explote) se dará un pequeño empujoncito a su relación, eso quiero decir que habrá un Haru enamorado y un Sousuke enloquecido. Al parecer la pócima de Rei si explota, aunque no sea de manera literal. [SouHaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

Verán, esto iba a ser RinHaru, pero casi no hay fics SouHaru, así que why not?, además es una ship con mucho potencial.

No le veía pies ni cabeza a este fanfic, ¿por qué?, no me gustan las cosas demasiado ficticias en un ambiente tan cotidiano, tal vez en un AU de Harry Potter se podría concluir está historia a la perfección, pero sería meter demasiadas cosas y sinceramente no estoy para eso, no iba a escribir este fic, pero recordé los AU's que hacen sobre los endings (olvidé como se llaman esos universos, lol) y en el de Free! Eternal Summer Rei es un científico y dije, podría funcionar, tuve que investigar algunas cosas para escribir este fanfic, no fue una investigación que me tomará toda una noche, pero tampoco fue fácil, así que espero no les molesto algo tan ficticio como "una poción de amor" en un ambiente tan cotidiana como el de Free!, es cierto que en Fanfiction todo es ficticio y he escrito cosas aun más ridículas que está, pero es mi primera historia de "amor"(?) en el fandom de Free! y no me gustaría dar una mala impresión, espero se haya entendido mi punto.

Otra cosa es que intenté que este fic fuera neutral, sin comedia, pero algo como "poción de amor" debe venir con comedia, so, no lo pude evitar xD. Además de que hay ciertas actitudes exageradas, perdón por eso, es difícil ajustar al cien por ciento a la actitud de un personaje, en especial una muy compleja como la de Haruka.

Estoy dando una larga nota para un fanfic ridículo y corto, lo siento xDDDDDDDDDDD, sin más, disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Poción de amor.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lilyloveyuriyaoi**

* * *

><p>—¿Poción de amor dices? —preguntó curioso Nagisa mientras tomaba su taza de café.<p>

—Así es—asintió Rei orgulloso—fue difícil desarrollarla, pero finalmente lo logré.

—¡Bien hecho Rei-chan! —Nagisa le sonrió a su amigo—¿pero cómo lo hiciste?, ¿no eran cuentos?

—Mediante una cadena de sucesos bioquímicos—explicó el de lentes.

—¿Qué la mamá de quién? —Nagisa frunció las cejas sin entender.

—… Sigo sorprendido de que seas un astronauta. (*)

—El sorprendido soy yo—Nagisa se señaló así mismo y Rei se dio un gran facepalm.

—¡Buenas tardes! —Makoto entró al restaurante con una gran sonrisa, de inmediato fue a la mesa de Rei y Nagisa.

—¡Hola Mako-chan! —escandalizó feliz Nagisa.

—Buenas tardes Makoto-sen… ah—se cortó Rei, se supone que ya no debía llamarlo así, Makoto rio ante ese hecho.

—¿Cómo les fue hoy?, por suerte no ha habido incendios en toda la mañana—comentó Makoto.

—A mí no me han llamado a hacer nada—Nagisa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su trabajo.

—No ha explotado nada en toda la mañana—Rei sonrió, como si fuera un logró lo que acaba de decir y vaya que lo era.

—¡Oh!, Mako-chan—llamó Nagisa—Rei-chan hizo una pócima de… _amor_—lo último lo susurro.

—¿Cómo así? —a veces Makoto creía que Nagisa y Rei estaban en drogas, unas muy fuertes.

—Sí, enséñale Rei-chan—Nagisa sonrió a Rei y Makoto le observo dudoso.

—¡Aquí está! —Rei sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito delgado, no más grande que su mano, tenía un líquido color azul claro adentro.

—Eso parece agua de playa…—murmuro Makoto.

—Lo sé, pero realmente funciona—aclaró Rei.

—¿La has probado? —preguntó Nagisa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!, hizo efecto en los animales, mañana se me aprobará para poder usarlo en humanos—explicó detalladamente Rei.

—Aaaaah, Rei-chan, pensé que de verdad funcionaba…—Nagisa infló las mejillas decepcionado.

—¡Qué funciona! —Rei se estaba desesperando.

—Ya, ya—Makoto intento calmarlos.

—Tomen—Haruka apareció de la nada, asustando a todos los presentes en esa mesa.

—¡Haru-chan! —saludó Nagisa.

Haruka simplemente asintió y se dispuso a poner la comida de sus amigos en la mesa.

—Haru-chan, no te vi en toda la mañana—recordó Nagisa. Resulta que como Nagisa no ha sido llamado tiene que matar el tiempo, así que se la pasaba en el restaurante de Haru todo el puto día.

—¿Pasó algo? —mamá Makoto al ataque.

—Me dio dolor de cabeza… pero ya estoy bien—. Se apresuró a decir Haruka, ya sabes, si le dices a tu madre que estás enfermo está te llamará una ambulancia y es precisamente lo que Makoto estaba a punto de hacer.

—Aun así deberías tomar algo…—comentó Makoto, para luego sacar algo de su bolsillo—toma.

Haruka recibió unas pastillas.

—En serio, estoy bien—murmuró, para luego devolverle las pastillas.

—Pero…—Makoto iba a insistir, pero Haruka no planeaba seguir escuchándole, así que se dio media vuelta y chocó.

Se debe aclarar que Haruka llevaba una bandeja con café y que la persona con la que chocó era el oficial… Yamazaki Sousuke, la peor persona en el mundo con la que puedes chocar tu café, en especial si eres Haruka Nanase.

—¡Nanase! —grito Sousuke molesto, el café estaba realmente caliente.

—Así me llamo—digamos que Haru a veces intentaba evitar las peleas con Sousuke, pero cuando las había no podía resistirse a molestar al gigante.

—Lo has hecho a propósito—Sousuke se acercó hasta Haruka, dispuesto a golpearlo.

—Admito que lo de Rin fue a propósito, pero esta vez no, además no es mi culpa que seas un gigante súper desarrollado, Godzilla—la cara neutra de Haruka no cambio en ningún momento, en cambio la de Sousuke paso de enojado a más enojado.

—¿Qué has dicho? —tranquilízate Sousuke, golpear a un civil está mal.

—Era algo demasiado largo, no esperes que pueda recordarlo—esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Sousuke tomo del cuello de la camisa a Haruka, elevándolo en el proceso.

—¡Hijo de puta! —le insulto hastiado.

—Oye, no metas a Nagisa en esto—Haruka frunció el ceño.

—¡Sí! —alegó Nagisa, para luego darse cuenta de la indirecta bastante directa—espera… ¿qué?

—C-creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos…—murmuro Rei nervioso.

—Estamos en un lugar público, además de que este es el trabajo de Haru, fue un accidente Yamazaki-kun, en serio—aclaró de manera tranquila mamá Makoto.

—…—Sousuke dio un largo suspiro, para luego soltar a Haruka e irse a sentar a alguna mesa de por ahí.

—Haru, ¿¡por qué le dijiste todo eso!? —regaño Makoto alterado.

—Es que al ver su cara me dan ganas de insultar—explico con simpleza el cocinero mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Haru…—Makoto suspiro y decidió dejar el tema por la paz, Nanase Haruka era alguien incomprensible, solo el agua le entendía.

—Makoto—llamó Haruka—si no te importa… voy a querer esa pastilla—Yamazaki le había dejado un gran dolor de cabeza.

Makoto le entregó las pastillas a Haruka feliz, ya podía cancelar la ambulancia.

—Agua—pidió Haru para poder tomar su pastilla.

—¡Toma, Haru-chan! —Nagisa le entregó un extraño frasquito con agua color a playa.

Eso le daba una gran idea, después de almorzar diría que estaba enfermo y se la pasaría todo el día en la playa, realmente le dolía la cabeza, además Yamazaki estaría en su restaurante y eso era más dolor de cabeza; con esa idea en mente se metió la pastilla a la boca, para luego tomar del bote extraño.

—Nagisa-kun… ¿dónde está mi pócima? —preguntó Rei preocupado.

—Aquí—Nagisa le entregó un vaso con agua común y corriente.

—Esto es agua…

—Espera, si esto es agua… ¿Qué le di a Haru-chan? —tanto Rei como Nagisa voltearon a ver a Haruka, quien estaba completamente quieto y con los ojos en blanco, además de bastante pálido.

—¿Haru? —Makoto le miro asustado, desgraciadamente no tendría que cancelar la ambulancia.

El "crack" que se escuchó no fue un plato roto, fue el resultado de la cabeza de Haruka impactando contra el suelo, el pobre cocinero se había desmayado y es bastante seguro que tendrá un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

Mamá Makoto está en crisis, ¿por qué?, si iba a llamar a la ambulancia por el dolor de cabeza de Haruka ¿Qué no hará por el espontaneo desmayó de Haru?

—¡OH, POR DIOS, ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA, A LA POLICÍA, A LA MARINA, AL PRESIDENTE, HARU! —Makoto no dejaba de gritar mirando a todos lados, alterado.

—¿¡Qué pasa!? —Sousuke se levantó de su silla asustado al escuchar semejantes gritos, ni Rin gritaba de esa forma.

—¡HARU SE A DESMAYADO, OH POR DIOS, DEBE SER LA PASTILLA O… ¡ ¡DIOS DE MI VIDA, ¿TENDRÁ ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD GRAVE, ¿C-CÓMO GONORREA?, OH MI DIOS, HARU VA A MORIR! —mamá Makoto está realmente muy alterado.

—¡¿Alguien podría callarlo!? —los gritos de Makoto no ayudaban en nada a Sousuke.

—¡Mako-chan! —Nagisa se acercó hasta Makoto y le dio una bofetada—aquí—señalo sus ojos para que Makoto los viera.

—Hey tu—llamó Sousuke a Rei mientras se inclinaba para ver a Haruka—ayúdame.

—Soy científico, no doctor…—exclamó ofendido, para luego ver su bote vacío en las manos de Haru y espantarse.

—Da igual, ven a ayudarme—Sousuke recargó la cabeza de Haruka en sus piernas.

Justo cuando Rei iba a acercarse, Haruka abrió los ojos, el alivio instantáneo que sintió Rei era indescriptible, Makoto iba a acercarse, pero algo ocurrió.

—Ya despert…—decía Sousuke, pero fue cortado por Haruka, más bien por sus labios, Sousuke entró en shock inmediato.

Y qué decir de los otros, estaban impactados, Rei no pensó que su pócima funcionará a decir verdad.

—¡No lo puedo creer, Sousuke y Haru, besándose! —anunció Rin lo obvio sin dejar su asombro.

—Rin-chan, ¿dónde habías estado?, no te hemos visto en toda la escena—preguntó Nagisa, quien fue el primero que salió del asombro.

—Ah, es que fui a mear y cuando volví me encontré con Makoto gritando…—murmuro Rin.

—¿Tan largo es el camino del baño hasta acá? —Rei alzó una ceja dudando.

—Para mí sí—Rin frunció el ceño, para luego recordar que Sousuke y Haruka se estaban besando, por lo cual sacó su celular—para la posteridad…—susurró tomando la foto.

—¡Rei-chan, eso significa que…!—gritaba Nagisa feliz, pero fue cortado por Makoto.

—¡Qué tu pócima realmente funciona, wow!, nunca creí vivir para ver un experimento tuyo que no explotará…—dijo Makoto impresionado.

—Pues gracias… creo—Rei tampoco lo podía creer, casi lloraba, hasta que el grito de Sousuke hizo volver a todos a la realidad.

—¿¡POR QUÉ COÑO ME BESASTE!? —Sousuke se limpió la boca mientras se alejaba de Haruka, este se acercó rápidamente y rodeo a Sousuke del cuello, la escena era "adorable" (solo a ojos de mamá Makoto) porque Haruka tuvo que alzarse de puntillas para ello.

—Porque te amo… y quiero ser el que te cociné caballa todas las mañanas—confesión de amor nivel: Haru.

El sonrojo de Sousuke se podría ver perfectamente desde el espacio, Nagisa lo aseguraba.

—¡OH POR DIOS, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —Rin estaba que lloraba de risa y Makoto de felicidad al ver lo grande que se había puesto su pequeño.

—¡Ya basta! —Sousuke empujo a Haruka, para luego darse media vuelta y huir del lugar, cabe decir que Haruka le siguió, quien fue seguido por Makoto y Rin.

Rei y Nagisa también se iban a sumar a la persecución, pero fueron detenidos por un mesero.

—No se pueden ir sin pagar la cuenta.

—Qué suerte que solo pedí café…—suspiro Rei mientras buscaba en su bolsillo.

—Usted sí, pero su amigo rubio pidió todos los postres del día y aseguro que usted pagaría.

—… ¿Qué? —Rei volteó a ver a Nagisa, pero este ya había desaparecido.

—Aquí tiene la cuenta…—el mesero le entregó una hoja a Rei y al verla casi se le caen los ojos.

—¡NAGISA-KUN!

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Rei se refiere a que para ser astronauta, mínimo debes saber matemáticas, geología, meteorología, dirección y navegación, oceanografía, proceso orbital de la dinámica, de la astronomía, de la física y de los materiales. Por esa razón me pareció ver a Nagisa como astronauta en el ending, pero supongo que como es ficción no importa realmente.<strong>

* * *

><p>De nuevo, pido perdón por las actitudes exageradas.<p>

Espero que le haya gustado el prólogo, prometo continuar muy pronto y ojalá dejen review, eso motiva a escribir uwu, sin más, gracias por leer.

¿Quisieran que agregará más parejas o solo se quedará en SouHaru?, me gusta la idea de meter MakoRin, el NagiRei(?) aun lo estoy pensando, pero ustedes opinen uwwu.

**Besos :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

PERDÓN POR TARDARME MIS AÑOS PERROS.

La computadora se me descompuso y hasta hoy pude escribir el cap, creo que me quedó algo corto :( ¡y siento que volvió a quedar occ! xc; espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews c:, les diré más abajo

* * *

><p>—Entonces le dije que estaba mal lo que decía y él me dijo que estaba loco, así que me enoje y tiré su gallina por el acantilado, ¿lo puedes creer? —relataba Rin a Makoto mientras conducía.<p>

Ambos iban en la patrulla mientras perseguían a Sousuke y Haruka.

—Eso no es nada, el otro día…—contaba Makoto, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a Haruka, abrió la puerta importándole poco que el automóvil siguiera en movimiento, al final chocó contra un poste.

—¡Makoto, ¿estás bien?! —Rin detuvo el auto y fue por el castaño.

—¿Quién soy? —balbuceo Makoto confundido.

—Mamá Makoto—murmuro Rin al recordar que una vez Nagisa le había llamado así.

Sousuke iba corriendo a toda velocidad, tanto que no notó que Makoto y Rin estaban frente a él, por lo cual tropezó con ellos y como Haruka estaba detrás de Sousuke también tropezó, en fin, el punto es que Makoto se estaba ahogando, una cosa era soportar el peso de Haruka y/o Rin y una muy diferente era soportar el peso de Sousuke más el peso de Haruka y Rin.

Mamá Makoto va a morir si no se quitan de encima.

—Muévete Nanase—dijo Sousuke, para su sorpresa (y alivio) Haruka estaba durmiendo.

—¡Muévete Sousuke! —grito Rin, si bien no sufría como Makoto si sentía el peso de Sousuke y sin ofender, pero era un maldito Godzilla.

—¡No puedo, Nanase se ha quedado dormido! —respondió Sousuke.

—¡¿Cómo!? —Makoto estaba que lloraba.

RIP mamá Makoto. 20/11/2014. Gran persona.

…

Sousuke se cansó del asunto, así que delicadamente quito a Haruka de encima suyo y con eso nos referimos a que se levantó importándole poco que Haruka se golpeará contra el pavimento; después llegó Nagisa siendo perseguido por Rei, el científico intento escapar de la situación pero fue detenido por Makoto, quien milagrosamente no estaba muerto.

Ahora todos estaba en el laboratorio de Rei, Haruka había despertado en algún momento del viaje en autobús (porque Sousuke se negaba a llevarlo en su patrulla) y estaba siendo curado por Rei, a pesar de que fuera un científico.

—Ya casi…—murmuro Rei mientras vendaba el brazo de Haru—¡listo, es un vendaje hermoso!

—Pero Rei-chan…—llamó Nagisa—Haru-chan se lesionó la cabeza, no el brazo.

—¡¿Quién es el doctor aquí?! —cuestionó Rei avergonzado.

—Tú no…—le respondió Rin, para luego tallarse la sien.

—¡¿Entonces para que pidieron mi ayuda!? —Rei se largó a llorar al baño.

Makoto tuvo que ir a buscarlo y decirle cosas bastante cursis, ya saben, lo típico que le dice una madre a su hijo cuando este está más emo que Sasuke; en el transcurso de la plática maternal, Haruka no dejaba de ver a Sousuke de manera intensa, el pobre Sousuke sentía que se le iba a derretir la nuca y lo más extraño era que Haruka no se le había lanzado encima, antes actúo de manera impulsiva, pero ahora era el mismo apático de siempre, sin contar lo de la mirada intensa todo estaba bien.

Y LO PEOR ES QUE CUANDO SOUSUKE VOLTEABA A VERLE EL MALDITO DESVIABA LA MIRADA, AHORA SÍ BIEN TÍMIDO, ¿NO?

Después de unos minutos Rei y Makoto llegaron.

—Es justo como en los experimentos—empezó a hablar Rei—el animal empezó por actuar impulsivo, luego su actitud fue completamente normal, excepto que intentaba cortejar a la hembra.

—¡Eso que importa! —grito Sousuke alterado—¡dale la puta cura!

—¡No le digas puta a Rei-chan! —escandalizó Nagisa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sousuke tenía cara de "WTF".

—Nagisa, siéntate—ordeno Makoto frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que también deberías sentarte, Sousuke…—habló Rin a su amigo; Sousuke dio un bufido, aun así se sentó.

—¡COMO IBA DICIENDO!—Rei aclaró su voz—Haruka actuará como cuando está enamorado de verdad, por suerte es reservado y no creo que cause muchos problemas mientras desarrollo un antídoto—explico feliz el científico.

—¿Para cuándo la tendrías? —se apresuró a decir Sousuke.

—Mmm… como para mañana, creo—Rei sonrió y Sousuke suspiro feliz.

Sousuke respingo, otra vez volvía a sentir que la nuca le quemaba, era Nanase, desearía que dejará de verle, Sousuke muy amablemente se acercaría a Haruka y le diría que por favor dejará de incomodarle, pero ahí estaba su madre y esa madre era algo –MUY- especial con respecto a Nanase.

Estaba seguro que Tachibana lo tiraría por la ventana si no le hablaba bonito a Nanase.

Así que no se metería con eso, regresaría a su trabajo, desquitaría su frustración con Momotarou, trabajaría hasta el cansancio, mañana tendría un buen día libre en casa y Nanase tomaría su antídoto, todo estaría bien, es más, debería empezar a olvidar que Nanase le besó.

De solo recordar semejante suceso le daba escalofríos, pero ya debía empezar a olvidarlo, como decía Rin cuando estaba ebrio:

"Un hombre se olvida del pasado cuando se cambia de ropa interior".

Había miles de frases mejores que esas y con el mismo significado, pero Sousuke no tenía cabeza para nada mejor.

—Nos vamos…—informo Sousuke a Rin.

—¡Cierto!, no hemos almorzado y tenemos como…—Rin miro su reloj—¡diez minutos!

Sousuke volteo a ver a Haruka hastiado, la única sorpresa es que está vez Haruka no desvió la mirada.

Los ojos de Nanase eran muy similares al mar, no era la primera vez que Sousuke caía en cuenta de algo como eso, pero si era la primera vez que observaba el hecho con detenimiento, le gustaban sus ojos, no eran un color peculiar como los ojos de Rin, eran ordinarios y aun así no podía dejar de verlos en esos momentos.

Malos momentos por cierto.

—Consíganse una habitación—rio Nagisa en voz bastante alta.

—¡Nagisa-kun! —regaño Rei.

—¿Qué no ves que todos nos estamos conteniendo de decir algo? —Rin parecía ser el más desilusionado, cabe destacar que estaba a punto de tomarles una foto.

Sousuke tenía ganas de que la tierra se lo tragase, ¿por qué se le quedó viendo a Nanase?, uno podría no preocuparse porque el cocinero se le quedase viendo a él, está bajo los efectos de la droga rara de Ryugazaki, pero, ¿Qué se dirá de él?, ÉL NO ESTÁ BAJO NINGUNA DROGA AMOROSA O COMO SEA, SOUSUKE ESTÁ CUERDO, QUE VERGÜENZA.

—Yamazaki—llamó Haruka, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, él no había hablado en todo el rato.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sousuke, de muy malhumor.

—Mañana tienes el día libre…—Haruka intentaba mirar hacia otro lado mientras decía eso—podríamos ir al parque…

—¡Es una gran idea Haru-chan! —como siempre, el colado de Nagisa.

Haruka pareció enojarse con el rubio, por lo cual le metió un pan –que sabrá Dios de donde lo sacó- en la boca y luego lo empujo, ocasionando que Nagisa cayera y casi se atragantara con el pan.

—Solo tú y yo Yamazaki—aclaró Haruka con una voz de ultratumba.

—¿No que actuaría normal? —preguntó Sousuke a Rei.

—¡Dije normal como cuando está enamorado de verdad! —Rei fue hasta Nagisa e intento ayudarle—no sé cómo es él en ese estado.

—Posesivo—comentó Makoto recordando cuando Haruka tuvo un leve enamoramiento por una entrenadora de natación cuando eran niños.

—Me pregunto si eso es malo o bueno…—reflexionó Rin para sí mismo, para luego volver a ver su reloj por casualidad; sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas—¡LAPUTAQUEMEPARIÓSOUSUKEYAESTARDE!

—¿Qué? —Sousuke arrugó la cara sin comprender, Rin lo tomo del brazo.

—¡Ya hay que regresar a la estación! —el pelirrojo miro preocupado a todos lados—¡despídete de tu novio!

—Muy gracioso Rin—Sousuke tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

Sin previo aviso Rin colocó su mano sobre los labios de Sousuke, para luego llevar esa misma mano a la boca de Haruka; Sousuke iba a insultar a Rin y este le iba a devolver los insultos como los buenos amigos que eran, pero fueron interrumpidos por Haruka.

—Adiós Yamazaki—Haruka miro intensamente a Sousuke, este intento no perderse en sus ojos de nuevo.

—Adiós Nanase…

—Intenta no derrumbar edificios en el camino—ese era el Nanase que Sousuke conocía, aquel que se burlaba de su altura.

—¿Qué insinúas? —el tic de Sousuke volvió.

—Qué eres Godzilla…—respondió con simpleza el cocinero.

—Hahaha—rio sarcásticamente Sousuke conteniéndose el golpearlo.

—Te veo mañana Yamazaki.

—Yo no he dicho que sí.

—¡SOUSUKE, CORAZÓN, ¿CÓMO TE EXPLICO QUE VAMOS BASTANTE TARDE?! —Rin interrumpió la "amorosa" charla entre Sousuke y Haruka, justo cuando el más bajo iba a responder.

Sousuke dio un bufido, se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr junto con Rin, quien no dejaba de maldecir porque no pudieron almorzar.

…

Aunque llegaron con bastante retraso a la estación no hubo regaños, al parecer el jefe les tenía cierto aprecio por ser los únicos que llenaban el papeleo del "incendio semanal" o de "Mikoshiba y Nitori de nuevo".

—Tengo hambre…—se quejaba Rin mientras metía su cara en una caja de rosquillas vacías.

—Ya sé, lo oí la primera vez—Sousuke intentado relajarse pero Rin no le dejaba.

—Por tu culpa no comimos…—Rin miro mal a Sousuke.

—Perdone usted…—Sousuke le devolvió la mirada a Rin.

—Si no hubieras perdido el tiempo besando a Haru podríamos haber comido, incluso habría tiempo para comprar unas rosquillas—reclamó Rin.

—¡¿Qué parte de "Nanase está bajo los efectos de una poción de amor" no te queda clara?! —gritó furioso Sousuke, justamente eso quería olvidar.

—La parte de poción de amor… ¡no es posible! —Rin sacó la cara de la caja—el hombre nunca podrá superar a la naturaleza.

—Sí, sí, por favor no comiences con tus cosas de _Green peace_ (*)—Sousuke frunció el ceño y se talló la sien.

Rin iba a reclamar, pero fue callado por una voz que se oía a lo lejos, que era mucho más fuerte y molesta.

—¡RIIIIIIIIN-SEEEEEENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII, YAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAZAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIII- SEEEEEENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!—Momotarou venía corriendo hacía ellos, detrás de él venía Aiichirou, cabe decir que Aiichirou estaba considerablemente lejos de Momotarou.

El pelinaranja se lanzó sobre Rin, quien no fue estúpido y se hizo a un lado, ocasionando que Momotarou se estrellará contra el escritorio donde Rin estaba.

—B-buenas tardes—saludó Ai, ignorando por completo el hecho de que su "súper hiper duper mega mejor amigo" (palabras de Momotarou) estaba desangrándose.

—Hola—saludó Rin malhumorado.

—¡Hola Rin-senpai! —Momotarou sacó la cabeza del escritorio, mostrando que tenía una gran herida en la frente.

—Hola Momotarou—murmuro Sousuke, asustando a Momotarou, el Mikoshiba menor sabía con exactitud que significaba ese tono de voz.

Desde que Momotarou tenía memoria, cada vez que Sousuke estaba frustrado o de malhumor siempre se metía con él, con todo él, le hacía peinados ridículos o a veces simplemente le jalaba el cabello, hacía chistes crueles sobre su altura o sobre que Gou no podría ser tan ciega y sobre todo, a veces lo maquillaba y/o lo trataba como si fuera mujer; cualquiera diría que es un abuso, pero gracias a ese trato Momotarou se callaba, así que nadie prestaba real atención.

—H-hola Yamazaki-senpai—Momotarou se levantó rápidamente del suelo, dispuesto a irse, pero Sousuke lo tomó del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sousuke alzando una ceja.

—Al baño—Momotarou infló las mejillas y cerró los ojos, esperando que le jalará el cabello o algo.

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Rin fue a atender.

—¿Sí?

—_Aaaaah… ya sabes, el científico loco_.

Cabe decir que el teléfono estaba en alta voz y que Sousuke lo escuchó, el pobre se quería tirar de una maldita ventana.

…

—¡¿POR QUÉ?! —gritaba Rei mirando su laboratorio, el cual estaba semi-quemado.

—¡¿Y por qué debo hacer el reporte yo?! —reclamó Rin.

—¡Porque es tu amigo! —respondió molesto Sousuke mientras le hacía un peinado ridículo a Momotarou, quien no se estaba quejando mucho debido a que Aiichirou le compró un helado.

¿Y qué hacían esos dos siguiendo a Rin y Sousuke? Dios venga a saber.

—¡No se vale, yo lo hice la última vez! —Rin también llevaba un helado consigo, tenía hambre y no tenía el tiempo suficiente para más.

—¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ LO HICE YO! —Sousuke frunció el ceño hastiado.

—¡PUES BUENO, LO HARÉ YO! —Rin dio un gran suspiro, para luego ir hasta donde estaban los testigos y empezar a hacer su reporte.

—Bien…—Sousuke continuo peinando a Momotarou, quien pedía ayuda a Aiichirou, pero este ya estaba muy lejos en una pastelería.

—¡Hola Yamazaki-kun! —Makoto apareció frente a Sousuke y Momotarou; el castaño iba con su traje de bombero y estaba manchado con un poco de las cenizas del lugar.

—¡JODER, QUÉ SUSTO! —Sousuke dio un respingo, lo cual ocasionó que lastimará a Momo.

—Toma—Makoto le entregó un gran ramo de rosas a Sousuke, quien las acepto desconcertado.

—¿Y esto? —Sousuke alzó una ceja.

—Son de parte de Haru—Makoto sonrió y Sousuke se anotó mentalmente quemarlas tan pronto llegue a casa.

—Dile que gracias…—murmuro aguantando las ganas de devolverlas.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —gimoteo Momotarou, Sousuke estaba jalando más fuerte su pobre cabello.

—Sí, adiós…—gruñó Sousuke, para luego soltar al Mikoshiba, quien se fue corriendo en busca de Nitori.

—¿Irás al parque mañana con Haru? —Makoto sonrió.

La sonrisa de Makoto podía derrumbar montañas y crear la paz mundial, aunque claro, una simple sonrisa no podría contra la barrera de indiferencia súper blindada de Sousuke, Makoto podría romperla, pero necesitaba un ventilador gigante y un coro cantando a su alrededor, por el momento no contaba con eso, su sonrisa de ángel no serviría, así que Sousuke dijo de la manera más educada posible "no".

Claro, esa sonrisa no podría contra Sousuke, pero si contra Rin, no es que la muralla de terquedad de Rin sea muy débil, pero Makoto tenía un arma secreta que solo podía usar entre amigos íntimos: "Por favor"; y con esa simple palabra la muralla de Rin cayó en mil pedazos.

—Deberías ir con Haru mañana—comentó Rin cuando iban de regreso a la estación.

—No, no importa cuánto insistan tú y Tachibana—Sousuke frunció el ceño, sabiendo de antemano que su amigo era alguien débil.

—Yamazaki-senpai, ¿Qué hago con estás rosas? —preguntó Momotarou mientras cargaba el dichoso ramo y comía una rebanada de pastel, a su lado se encontraba Aiichirou.

—¡Que lo que quieras! —Sousuke alzó la voz molesto.

—Tome Nitori-senpai, es una muestra de mi afecto—Momotarou le entrego las rosas a Nitori, quien solo sonrió nervioso.

—Gracias, supongo—era el cuarto regalo que Aiichirou recibía hoy y todos de la misma persona.

—¡Tendrás el puto día libre, yo haré el informe, ve con Haruka coño! —Rin le lanzó una revista a Sousuke.

—¡NO Y CUANDO DIGO QUÉ NO ES QUE NO! —Sousuke frunció aún más el ceño, parecía ser su última palabra.

…

—Sí, te digo que me dijo que sí—Rin charlaba animadamente por teléfono con Makoto—sí, dile a Haruka, sí, sí.

Sousuke estaba haciéndole trenzas a Momotarou, diablos, ¿cómo había podido aceptar?, ¿era magia pokemón o qué?, ya daba igual, mañana tendría el peor día de su vida, estaba seguro que si Haruka no se le lanzaba encima iba a actuar como siempre, lo cual tampoco es bueno porque se mete con él y su altura, Sousuke es casi perfecto, por esa misma razón Nanase se metía con su altura, porque no encontraba nada más o por lo menos eso era lo que creía Sousuke.

—Te maldigo…—susurro en voz baja Sousuke mientras miraba a Rin.

…

—¡Gou-chan, ya llegué! —Nagisa entró a su casa con una gran sonrisa, detrás de él venía Rei.

—Hola Kou-san—saludó Rei, el cual aún venía quemado.

—Por cierto, Rei-chan se va a quedar—anunció Nagisa mientras corría a la cocina.

—Eh… hola—Gou alzó una ceja.

De acuerdo, era normal que Rei quemará su laboratorio pero no era normal que se viniera a vivir con Nagisa y con Gou; ¿y qué hacían Nagisa y Gou viviendo juntos?, ellos eran amigos y decidieron pagar equitativamente el departamento, aunque Nagisa ganará millones y millones, la verdad es que el rubio no quería vivir solo y Gou fue la única que se ofreció, aunque nadie lo creyera con Nagisa si tenía su privacidad, se debía principalmente al hecho de que Nagisa a veces olvidaba que Gou era mujer, además Momotarou no jodía tanto porque Nagisa le defendía, no exactamente con fuerza física, cabe destacar que el diploma de Nagisa te podría dejar inconsciente de un golpe, sí, Momotarou lo sabía bien.

—¡Gou-chan, no pusiste a secar la ropa! —Nagisa salió con una gran canasta de ropa y fue corriendo a dejarla a la secadora.

—¿Qué sucedió? —se apresuró a preguntar Gou a Rei.

—Estoy trabajando en algo importante y volví a quemar el laboratorio…—Rei suspiro con lo último.

—No es novedad…—susurro Gou.

—¡Gou-chan! —Nagisa llevaba una escoba—¡no hiciste nada!

—Estuve ocupada, ¿sí? —Gou frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, la verdad se la pasó todo el día con Hannah.

—¡Ah! ¡A que no adivinas que paso hoy Gou-chan! —recordó Nagisa.

—¡No le digas, que pena! —Rei se ruborizo, aun sintiendo que era su culpa lo que paso.

—¡BESO, BESO, BESO! —Nagisa sonrió de manera pícara.

—¡YA CÁLLATE! —Rei se sonrojo y corrió a la habitación de invitados.

—¡HAHAHAHAHA! —Nagisa se divirtió tanto con aquello que olvido contarle el chisme completo a Gou, quien malinterpreto todo.

Gou observaba a Nagisa, quien estaba enojado porque siempre tenía que limpiar él, Gou siempre sospecho que entre Rei y Nagisa no podía existir algo muy heterosexual, pero no pensó que fuera entre ellos ¡y Nagisa lo soltaba con tal descaro!, hoy no dormiría tranquila.

* * *

><p><strong>(*)Es una ONG ambientalista, fundada en el año de 1971 en Vancouver, Canadá, su objetivo es defender y proteger el media ambiente.<strong>

* * *

><p>Perdón si encontraron un dedazo o algo así xc Y SOBRE TODO PERDÓN POR LO CORTO QUE QUEDÓ, TAMBIÉN POR LA POCA INTERACCIÓN DE HARU Y SOU, PERO EN EL PRÓXIMO ES LA CITA Y AHORA SÍ HABRÁ MÁS(?), en serio, está vez me apresuraré a escribirlo, ya tengo la idea en mente xD.<p>

Los quiere Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

**MIL DISCULPAS.**

**Intenté hacer la puta cita completa y no me salía naaah y más que nunca he estado en una cita y pues no sé, además quedó muy occ Y NO(?).**

**Lo siento :c, pero como ya había tardado demasiado decidí que lo mejor sería aunque sea poner la primera parte, para que sepan que los amo y aun no dejo este fic, no señor.**

**Sin más, espero no me odien tanto por esto uvu.**

* * *

><p>Haruka estaba realmente nervioso.<p>

Nunca le habían emocionado este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera en la niñez cuando tuvo su primer leve enamoramiento, ni en la adolescencia donde las hormonas estaban a flor de piel, no, nunca pensó en sentir algo como esto, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón producto de los nervios.

¿Y quién no estaría nervioso de tener una cita con Yamazaki Sousuke?

Haruka se sentía como un completo estúpido y vaya que lo era, ¿invitar a Yamazaki al parque?, ¿besarlo?, Haruka sobrepasaba grandemente el adjetivo de estúpido, sus amigos no lo culpaban, ni el mismo Yamazaki lo hacía, todo era culpa de la poción de Rei ¡y ojalá fuera así!, Haruka deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera culpa de la condenada pócima.

Nanase Haruka era un mentiroso de lo peor.

Haruka estuvo enamorado de Sousuke desde antes de la pócima, no sabe con exactitud cuándo comenzó ese sentimiento, solo sabe que un día Yamazaki no se presentó en su restaurante, Rin había dicho algo sobre que ni él sabía dónde estaba, ese día Haruka tuvo el corazón en la boca, al día siguiente apareció Sousuke y Haruka volvió a respirar, fue ahí cuando acepto que le gustaba Sousuke, pasaron unos meses y Sousuke le seguía gustando, paso un poco más de un año y finalmente acepto que estaba enamorado.

¿Por qué debía estar enamorado de alguien que francamente le detestaba?, quien sabe, nunca se puso a reflexionar sobre ello, al fin y al cabo no le importaba, mientras Sousuke no entrará de la mano con una chica embarazada Haruka estaría bien.

Eso pensó hasta que Rei vino con su maldita pócima.

En la cabeza de Haruka había una gran lista de cosas importantes, lo primero que estaba anotado era "agua", lo segundo "caballa" por tercero "Yamazaki" y al último "amigos", pero al tomar la poción "Yamazaki" se movió del tercer lugar al primero, de alguna manera solo logró pensar en Sousuke, las cosas empeoraron cuando al abrir los ojos le vio, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo y simplemente besó a Yamazaki e incluso le persiguió.

Al despertar de nuevo pudo ver las cosas con claridad, pudo ver que había besado a Yamazaki, que se le había confesado y que todo el mundo pensaba que él estaba enfermo, quería decir "estoy bien, ya paso el efecto", pero algo más le motivo a no decir nada, como si todavía estuviera bajo los efectos de la poción decidió invitar a Yamazaki al parque, aunque este le haya rechazado, al poco tiempo Makoto le informo que si iría.

Le dijo claramente a Makoto que no se metiera pero este actúo como si le hubiera dicho lo contrario, es más, estaba seguro que el bombero había incendiado el laboratorio de Rei con tal de contactar a Yamazaki, de todos modos ya no importaba, obligado o no Yamazaki saldría con él mañana y Haruka no sabía cómo ocultar su felicidad.

Dio una pequeña sonrisa a la nada, para después cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

…

—¡Sousuke! —Rin golpeaba la puerta del mencionado con insistencia—¡ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse!

—¿Crees que se haya escapado? —Makoto miro con preocupación a Rin.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, Makoto fue hasta la casa de Rin y lo despertó a la seis, ambos fueron a correr y de alguna manera Makoto logró convencer a Rin de que le acompañará a supervisar a Sousuke y Haruka en su cita, en especial a Sousuke, mamá Makoto temía que Sousuke no se presentará.

—Nah, Sousuke no es tan exagerado…—Rin suspiro, de seguro Sousuke no abría la puerta porque estaba durmiendo.

—Cierto, ese eres tú—Makoto miro la puerta con detenimiento, como pensando romperla.

—Espero que haya sido una broma…—un pequeño tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Rin.

Rin no pensaba ir a correr hoy, es más, no pensaba hacer nada hoy, la vida amorosa de Sousuke le valía un gran y enorme pepino, mientras no contrajera una enfermedad de transmisión sexual o embarazara a alguien Sousuke no tenía que contarle sobre su vida amorosa, pero vamos que Makoto pensaba muy diferente a él, estaba seguro que cuando Haruka esté a punto de tener sexo Makoto entrará y le ofrecerá condones con sabor a fresa o peor, vendrá a sugerirle los posibles nombres para el futuro bebé.

Y lo peor es que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

—¿Por qué no abrirá? —Makoto volteo a ver a Rin.

—Tal vez este durmiendo como cualquier persona normal haría en su día libre… —murmuro Rin de malhumor.

—¿A qué hora es la cita? —preguntó Makoto.

—Si no lo sabes tú yo menos—Rin se encogió de hombros y Makoto le observo preocupado.

—Si le pregunto a Haru sabrá que pienso espiarlo…—Makoto se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo—pero si tú le preguntas…

—Sabrá que tú me lo pediste para poder espiarlo…—completo Rin.

—¡¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?! —Makoto lloriqueo.

—¡Eso mismo me pregunto! —reclamó Rin hastiado—¡ni que fuéramos Nagisa como para andar de chismosos!

—¡Eso es! —soltó Makoto maravillado, asustando a Rin—hay que decirle a Nagisa que pregunte, Haru no sospechará de él.

—Ay, me odio—susurro Rin y se recargo contra una pared cercana.

…

Sousuke se miró en el espejo.

Estaba totalmente despeinado, traía unas enormes ojeras y por más que se cepillará los dientes el aliento le seguía oliendo a mierda, oh sí, Sousuke estaba preparándose mentalmente para su cita; en serio que no era su intención lucir mal para ello, pero si sus ánimos no eran los mejores su aspecto no podía relucir como solía hacer todos los días.

Volteo la vista hacía su reloj con amargura, notando que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a su cita; se miró por última vez en el espejo, para luego dar un gran suspiro, salir de su baño y despedirse de su amada casa, iría a su cita con Nanase Haruka, Dios le proteja.

…

Haruka pudo divisar a lo lejos a Sousuke, este estaba sentado en una banca, Haruka se acercó hasta él.

—Hola…—murmuro cuando finalmente llego a su lado.

—¡Ya era hora Nanase! —Sousuke se levantó de la banca y se posiciono frente a Haruka—¡llevó media hora esperándote!

—Lo siento, me dormí—soltó Haruka, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Tú fuiste quien me invito y llegas tarde, eres un…—Yamazaki dio un gran suspiro, estaba seguro que el cocinero lo hizo a propósito.

—Al menos disimula que estabas ansioso—Haruka frunció levemente el ceño.

—No digas tonterías—gruñó Sousuke, para luego mirar a otro lado—ya, comencemos con esto…

—Está bien—Haruka se encogió de hombros.

Haruka observo detenidamente a Sousuke por unos minutos, sabía que era un completo estúpido al pensar que aun con ojeras, despeinado, sudoroso y mal vestido Yamazaki seguía siendo el ser más atractivo en la tierra, no sabe si eso es efecto de la poción o simplemente es un estúpido, más seguro la segunda.

—¿Qué me ves? —Sousuke volvió a sentir que la nuca le quemaba.

—Estás hecho mierda—dijo sin descaro el amante del agua.

—Gracias por notarlo, tú también luces bien hoy—Sousuke rodo los ojos—¿y bien?, ¿Qué hacemos?

—Caminar—Haruka se posiciono a un lado de Sousuke y lo tomo de la mano.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces? —Sousuke respingo un poco ante el contacto.

—Te tomo de la mano, godzilla—murmuro Haruka con molestia.

—Deberías cambiar tu forma "amorosa" de llamarme—Sousuke volvió a rodar los ojos, segundos después empezó a caminar, Haruka hizo lo mismo.

Nanase quiso preguntar a Sousuke por qué se dejaba agarrar de la mano, al final simplemente no pudo, de seguro era porque Yamazaki pensaba que él estaba bajo los efectos de la "poción" y no era su culpa, otra vez Haruka volvió a sentirse como un vil mentiroso además de un aprovechado, pero el calor que irradiaba la mano de Yamazaki junto con el contacto palma con palma le hacía olvidar todas sus preocupaciones.

Justo en otra banca del parque estaban sentados unos mormones, los cuales tapaban muy bien sus caras con unos sombreros, ambos observaron la escena de Sousuke y Haruka a lo lejos, cabe mencionar que eran Makoto y Rin disfrazados.

—Oh, crecen tan rápido—Makoto sonrió ampliamente a punto de llorar a moco suelto de la felicidad.

—¿En serio no pudiste conseguir mejores disfraces? —Rin se miró a si mismo horrorizado, ni siquiera en su adolescencia se vio tan estúpido.

—La tienda de disfraces estaba cerrada, pero el templo abierto, peor es nada—Makoto miro "molesto" a Rin, para luego volver la mirada donde estaba anteriormente.

—¡Aunque sea unos bigotes falsos Makoto, no es tan difícil! —Rin frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, se anotó mentalmente aprender a rechazar a Makoto.

—¡Que se van! —Makoto tomo a Rin del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse.

Ambos corrieron en la dirección por la cual se había ido Sousuke y Haruka.

Mientras tanto ellos caminaban por el parque silenciosamente, lo cual era bastante incómodo para Sousuke, él estaba acostumbrado a grandes cantidades de ruido y el parque no era un lugar exactamente ruidoso y menos con Nanase Haruka a tu lado, por otra parte a Haruka le gustaba el silencio, podía –de alguna manera− disfrutar el momento de estar con Yamazaki, aunque el cocinero también estuviera acostumbrado al ruido por el momento solo quería oír el sonido de sus pasos que iban a la par con los de Sousuke.

Pero como siempre a Yamazaki le gusta joder a Nanase.

—Eh, Nanase, hablemos de algo—Sousuke volteo a ver al más bajo, quien frunció el ceño levemente, para luego relajarse.

—¿Sobre qué? —Haruka deseaba que Yamazaki se partiera la cabeza pensando en eso y esperaba que fuera de manera silenciosa.

Los deseos de Haruka se hicieron realidad, Sousuke se quedó callado, de seguro pensando y Haruka volvió a disfrutar de su silenciosa caminata.

—¿Por qué tienes nombre de mujer? —preguntó finalmente el policía.

—A mí madre le gusta mucho ese nombre, siempre soñó con ponerle a su hija así, creo que no le importo que naciera como hombre—Haruka se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya…—Sousuke miro al frente, para luego dirigir su vista a Haruka—yo me iba a llamar Sonoko.

—¿Qué? —Haruka volteo a verle, levemente sorprendido.

—Sí, pero nací como varón y aunque mi madre deseaba llamarme así, mi padre no le dejo—Sousuke sonrió un poco, sorprendido de recordar aquella anécdota que había olvidado desde la niñez.

—Me hubiera gustado que mi padre insistiera un poco…—susurro Haruka.

—No, estoy acostumbrado a que Haruka sea un nombre masculino—exclamo Sousuke, para luego soltar una leve risilla.

—¿Cómo vas a estar acostumbrado si me llamas por mi apellido? —Haruka alzó una ceja.

—Uno de tus amigos grita mucho tu nombre, además Rin te menciona demasiado—Sousuke agito su mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Rin es un llorón—comentó de la nada Haruka, no a manera de molestar, más bien como si acabará de recordarlo.

—¡Tienes razón, Nanase! —Sousuke le sonrió a Haru—, como cuando lloriqueo porque pensó que había perdido a Momotarou en el centro comercial.

—Y como le lloriqueo a los policías del centro comercial para que le ayudaran a encontrarlo—Haruka miro a su acompañante, quien se estaba partiendo de risa al recordar.

—Y cuando le lloró a Seijuurou explicándole que perdió a su hermano—Sousuke empezó a ensanchar su sonrisa.

—También se arrodillo y humillo frente a Mikoshiba rogándole que le perdonará y que era su culpa—Haruka sonrió levemente.

—¡Y como le ensució la camisa de moco y lágrimas a Momotarou cuando lo encontró! —soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Sousuke no pudo aguantar más y dejo salir la risa que se estaba aguantando, la risa de Sousuke se escuchaba tres metros a la redonda, daba algo de miedo.

Por otro lado, Haruka soltó una risilla casi involuntaria, debía admitir que ese había sido uno de los mejores episodios de Rin "LágrimasLocas" Matsuoka.

A unas cuantas bancas detrás de ellos se encontraban Makoto y Rin, el primero evitando que Rin saltara sobre ambos y los golpeará, ¡que humillante había sido para el pelirrojo(*)!, ¿cómo es que aún se acordaban de eso?, aunque bueno, solo había sido hace dos semanas.

—Hijos de puta…—susurró en voz baja Rin, para luego volver a sentarse e intentar tranquilizarse.

Después de un rato, la risa de Sousuke se detuvo, gracias a Dios, que ya venían los católicos a hacer el exorcismo.

—Hey, ¿no tienes hambre? —preguntó Sousuke mientras se sostenía el estómago, ya se sentía de mejor humor, protéjanse chicas, que Sousuke ya vuelve a ser atractivo.

—Sí—murmuro Haruka, volviendo a su típica expresión apática tan pronto Sousuke se recuperó.

—Vamos a comer—sonaba más como una orden, aun así Haruka simplemente asintió.

Empezaron a caminar, aunque después de unos minutos Yamazaki se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —Haruka frunció un poco el ceño.

—Ya suéltame la mano, hace calor—cuando Sousuke tenía novia lo que menos le gustaba es que le tomaran de la mano.

—De acuerdo—Haruka le soltó, le gustaba ir de la mano con Yamazaki, pero después de un rato era incómodo.

Ambos siguieron caminando, sin decir nada durante todo el trayecto.

* * *

><p><strong>(*): No encontré otra manera de llamar al cabello de Rin, sé que no es rojo pero tampoco rosa.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Solo diré una cosa y es que... el OVA de Free! fue hermoso(?).<strong>


End file.
